prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!
, is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the eleventh installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It is stated to air in February 2014, succeeding Doki Doki! Pretty Cure on its inital time slot. The season celebrates the franchise's 10th anniversary, having been ten years since Futari wa Pretty Cure.HappinessCharge Pretty Cure! celebrates 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure The series' themes are fashion, dance and desserts. Production Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! was first announced on by Toei in the Japan Patent Office for a variety of goods on October 2 and made public on October 24. In an issue of Nikkan Sports' Pretty Cure Shimbun newspaper, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure''s Producer, Hiroaki Shibata, confirmed the series after confirming ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure''s 49 episode run and will air in the beginning of February 2014.Confirmed that Doki Doki! Pretty Cure will run for 49 episodes A posting for Nintendo 3DS merchandise on Amazon revealed designs for the two main heroines, Cure Lovely and Cure Princess.Cure Lovely and Cure Princess revealedAlso their civillan forms are showing in the gallery. Synopsis All around the world, Pretty Cures have been fighting against the invasion of the enemy known as Saiark! Shirayuki Hime, the princess of Blue Sky Kingdom is in fact a Pretty Cure, but unable to defeat the enemy alone, she's fallen behind the others and is in a quite a terrible situation. Then, on her quest to find a partner, she meets Aino Megumi (Cure Lovely) and they begin to battle the enemy together. Having learned that assembling all PreCards, you can get any one wish fulfilled, the team up with the fairy Ribbon to protect the world peace, transform, dress up and form change as they fight! With the dress-up theme beloved by girls, a completely different Pretty Cure story begins! Characters Cures * / **A 14 year old girl, Megumi is popular, lively and helpful, and full of courage and love. Her standard signature color is pink, and she can change into two alternate forms, the red and the yellow . * / **The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, a rather selfish and spoiled fashion victim. Her standard signature color is light blue, and she can change into two alternate forms, the dark blue and the green . * **The yellow Cure of the season. Her civilian name is currently unknown. A preview poster for the series unveiled a fourth, currently unnamed purple Cure. Mascots * *The main mascot. The preview poster that revealed the series' purple Cure also revealed a second currently unnamed mascot. Items * **The Cures' transformation item. Its name is short for "Pretty Change Mirror". * **The Cures' main attack item. * **The season's main collectible items, which the Cures use to transform and change forms. When all of them are gathered, any wish can be granted. Trivia *This is the second Pretty Cure series to have changing forms, and the fourth to have its heroines transform through cards, preceded by Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Merchandise Please refer to main page Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Merchandise. Gallery References Category:Series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:Stubs